


Riding a stallion

by Ilostmymarbles



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilostmymarbles/pseuds/Ilostmymarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this prompt on the Kinkmeme!</p><p>'Kili is riding either Dwalin or Thorin's cock, while the other watches and makes commentary, please'</p><p>Warning! Nothing but smut contained herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding a stallion

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know I promised a pile of people a choice of other fics from a list but I don't really have time to write another long story for another few weeks. So i've done this response to a prompt I like the look of on the Kink meme just to keep the writing juices flowing...as it were. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘No’

‘Oh come on Dwalin! Please’

‘Nope’

‘I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue’

‘Tempting but no’

‘Just think, if you said yes you could be pounding me into the ground. Making me take your huge cock into my tight hole’

‘and yet the answer is still no’

‘Dwalin! You’ve never refused me before’

Lying on his back, Dwalin stubbornly kept his eyes closed while he removed the insistent hands from his breeches. 

‘Normally I would leap at the chance, Kili, but after spending the whole day chasing after you and your reprobate of a brother i’m too tired’

A deep chuckle emanated from Thorin’s throat at this description of his heir from where he was sitting on the other side of the fire. This rare camping trip was an opportunity for all of them to drop their responsibilities for a while and just have fun. Fili had relished the chance and taken every opportunity to make a menace of himself. 

Groaning, Thorin fisted the blonde locks in his hands as Fili deep throated his cock. His nephew was certainly making up for all his pranks this evening. His tart mouth did have some uses. 

‘Look Dwalin, Uncle is not too tired and he is older than you are! You’ve just got no stamina’

‘If I had enough energy I’d have you over my lap for that, brat. Besides your Uncle hasn’t just come back from fighting wargs in the mountains has he?’

Pouting, Kili draped himself over the older dwarf running his hands up his chest in a final attempt to interest him.

‘Exactly! You’ve been gone for weeks and I’ve missed you. I want to make up for the lost time’

‘I’ve missed you too but we can catch up tomorrow, once I’ve had chance to sleep’

Fili pulled off his Uncle’s cock with a pop to give his opinion, ignoring Thorin’s growl.

‘You could always make him do all the work’

This caught Dwalin’s attention and with a quirked eyebrow craned his neck to look at the golden prince.

‘Tell me more’

Unfortunately by this point the impatient king had tugged Fili back down to concentrate on the task in hand. Luckily Thorin understood where his nephews mind had wandered, having taught them that trick himself.

‘Make him ride you, lie back and enjoy’

To Dwalin the prospect sounded absolutely delicious and by the mischievous grin on Kili’s faced he agreed. Squirming against the hard muscles beneath him, Kili renewed his assault on the older dwarf’s clothes.

Unwilling to let him have the upper hand he caught the long brown hair in his hands tugging Kili up and away from his groin. 

‘Strip first’

‘What?’

‘You heard me, strip. Give me a show’

After a glance at his Uncle, whose deep blue eyes smouldered back at him, Kili’s mischievous grin turned into a lascivious smirk and he rose to his feet. Enjoying the admiring eyes upon him, Kili slowly and sensually divested himself of his clothing uncovering his lithe young bodies with all of its tight muscles. Once bare he looked back at Dwalin, awaiting permission to return. 

‘Well then lad, what are you waiting for?’

Grinning he flung himself back to the floor above Dwalin, who watched calmly with his hands behind his head. Hurriedly he pulled and tugged at Dwalin’s clothing, receiving absolutely no help from the dwarf concerned until he had them clear of his prize. Unable to resist he engulfed the large cock in his mouth sucking happily as Dwalin’s meaty paw came to rest on top of his hair to control the rhythm of his bobbing. After a while the warrior tugged once more at the now tangled locks. With a disappointed whine Kili allowed himself to be pulled away. 

‘Oil?’

Hand whipping out he neatly caught the bottle flung at him by Thorin before presenting it to Kili.

‘Prepare yourself’

‘Me?’

‘Yes you, unless you want to be taken dry of course’

With that the bottle was snatched out of his hand and Kili began to stretch himself out. It was a little hesitant and awkward at first, Kili wasn’t sure what he was doing and he had two sets of eyes watching him, but he quickly picked up the method and began to really enjoy himself. 

Impatient Dwalin finally intervened when it looked like Kili had no intention of stopping. Pulling Kili’s hand away from himself and wrapping them around his cock.

‘Now me, then mount yourself’

Doing as he was told he quickly oiled the proud member before swinging himself up to kneel over Dwalin’s waist. Biting his lip he reached behind him, steadying the large cock before slowly pressing himself back and down. 

At first it seemed like it wasn’t going to go but eventually the head entered him with a pop and he sunk further onto the organ. Stopping for a moment, he panted desperately through the initial pain of the intrusion. 

Strong hands came up to gently stroke his thighs to sooth him before taking hold of his hips and pressing him downwards until Dwalin was completely sheathed within him. Whimpering slightly, Kili braced himself with his hands on Dwalin’s chest until the ache subsided.

‘I believe you may have achieved the impossible Dwalin. You’ve actually made him shut up’

Dwalin shook with laughter at Thorin’s pronouncement.

‘Maybe i’m just too much for him. Delicate little thing that he is’

‘I’m not delicate! It’s not my fault you’ve got a prick a dragon would be proud of. It just been a while’

‘It’s only been two weeks’

‘Exactly!’

Hoping to forestall any further insult to his strength, Kili began to rock atop Dwalin. The familiar sensation of the huge cock sliding within him was very welcome after such a long period of deprivation. Using Dwalin’s chest as leverage he ground down against the larger dwarf picking up speed as he did so.

‘Slow down’

Both Dwalin & Kili groaned almost identically at the order from his Uncle but obediently Kili reduced the pace. 

‘Uncle that’s cruel!’

‘You don’t want it over in five minutes do you?’ 

‘You just want longer to watch!’

‘That too, now lean forward a bit and rock your hips more’

‘Why?’

‘Just do it’

The loud cry of pleasure that ripped from Kili’s throat when he did as he was ordered told Thorin that his changes had hit the spot. Every movement of his hips now made Dwalin’s cock rub back and forth over his prostate deliciously.

‘Oh that’s good’

‘See, you should trust your uncle more. You look so good like that’

‘You should see the view from here’ Dwalin interjected breathlessly.

‘I’m sure it’s a fine sight’

These words came out rather haltingly as Fili upped the pace on Thorin’s cock, hoping to regain his attention. The muscles in his stomach clenched as his balls rose up. A roar and a few jerks of his hips later and he was spilling into his nephews throat. Regaining his breath he stroked the golden hair in thanks before tugging him up and spinning him around to face his brother and Dwalin, pulling him so his back rested against Thorin’s chest. Circling his arms around him in a half hug he began to stroke Fili’s weeping member. 

Kissing his way up the sweaty neck nuzzling into the golden hair he whispered in his nephew’s ear.

‘I thought you might want to see the results of your idea’

Grinning, Fili twisted his neck around to claim a kiss before turning back to watch the performance. 

‘Make them kiss’

‘Kili! You heard him’

Complying happily Kili leant forward and pressed his lips against Dwalin’s whilst keeping his hips moving rhythmically. Craning upwards Dwalin deepened the kiss, tangling his   
large hands into Kili’s hair to keep him in place. Eventually he pulled back for air before offering up his own suggestion.

‘Maybe it’s time we upped the pace a little. Kili’s legs have to be hurting by now’

‘My legs are fine!’

Ignoring Kili’s protest Thorin met Dwalin’s grin across the fire with one of his own.

‘That sounds like a good idea’

Suddenly Dwalin shifted beneath Kili his hips pushing upwards as he pulled his feet underneath him. Not expecting the sudden movement Kili would have fallen off if it weren’t for Dwalin’s steadying hands. The squeak that emitted from his throat in surprise made all the others laugh. Scowling, Kili opened his mouth to object but was silenced as his breath was abruptly stolen from him by a powerful push of Dwalin’s hips. 

Taking hold of Kili’s hips, Dwalin took control of the situation. He thrust upwards whilst pulling Kili down simultaneously, driving himself deeper into his lover. Pleasure shuddered up and down Kili’s spine at the change. He had always loved being manhandled and the increased power made Dwalin’s cock ram against his prostate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he leant against Dwalin’s sure grip letting his head drop back in delight. 

Reaching down he stroked his cock in time with Dwalin’s thrusts and it wasn’t long before he came with a cry, semen splattering over Dwalin’s chest. It wasn’t long before the older warrior also came with a grunt, aided by the contracting muscles gripping his cock through Kili’s orgasm. Chest heaving, Dwalin rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm as 

Kili collapsed across his chest. Muted cries from across the campfire indicated that the sight had also been enough for Fili as well. 

Regaining his ability to think Dwalin gently nuzzled the brown hair beneath his chin before tiredly tugging Kili up for a tender kiss, which was broken by Kili’s happy grin.

‘See, told you that you would enjoy it’

‘hmm...I don’t really think that counts as you doing all the work though’

‘Wasn’t me that got impatient. I would have if you hadn’t interrupted’

‘I doubt you legs would have lasted that long brother’ was Fili’s opinion.

‘They would have! Are you calling me unfit?’

‘I’m just saying they might just have lasted long enough for you to get off, since you’ve got such a short fuse but poor Dwalin needs a bit more stimulation’

‘Why you...’

Kili’s attempt to lunge across the fireplace to strangle his brother was forestalled by the heavy arm Dwalin clamped over his waist as he was hauled down to lie beside him once more. Fuming he wriggled against the restraint trying to reach his giggling brother. 

‘Time for sleep Kili’

‘but he insulted me!’

‘You can get him back tomorrow Kili. I’ll even hold him down for you but for now, let Dwalin get some rest’ was Thorin’s kind offer.

‘Uncle! You traitor!’

It was Kili’s turn to laugh at Fili’s outrage at his Thorin’s betrayal. A brief wrestling match ensued before Thorin pinned Fili down and whispered something in his ear that made   
him grin. Kili wasn’t stupid and knew that this was not a good sign. 

‘I think they’re plotting something, don’t you Dwalin? ... Dwalin?’

A loud snore was the only response. The old warrior had finally succumbed to his fatigue. 

Pouting and unable to extricate himself from Dwalin’s grasp Kili subsided with a huff, tugging the blankets up to cover them. Stupid old timers. He’d have to try and figure it out for himself then. Despite his intentions it wasn’t long before he to drifted off, lulled into sleep by the warmth at his side and the harmonious snoring of his three loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever - show a needy author some love and review!


End file.
